forzafandomcom-20200223-history
Forza Horizon 2/Downloadable Content
This page includes every downloadable content for Forza Horizon 2. Since October 1, 2018, following the title's end-of-life-status, all downloadable content can no longer be acquired from the Microsoft Store. Passes ''Car Pass'' The Car Pass was released on September 16, 2014 and includes six car packs that were monthly released from October 2014 to March 2015. ''VIP Membership'' The VIP Membership pack was released on September 16, 2014 and includes various VIP benefits, community gifts and five cars. *2013 Donkervoort D8 GTO *1967 Ferrari 330 P4 *2012 Lamborghini Urus *1949 Mercury Coupe *2014 Tesla Model S ''Tokens'' The Tokens pack was made available on December 18, 2014 in two different quantities. Tokens are used for car, upgrade and game accelerator microtransactions. ''Treasure Map'' The Treasure Map was released on December 18, 2014 and highlights every collectable of the player's map in Forza Horizon 2 and the Storm Island Expansion. Car Packs ''Day One Car Pack'' The Day One Car Pack was included in any pre-order of the Xbox One release and contained three cars. *2012 Dodge Challenger SRT8 392 *2014 Ford Fiesta ST *2013 Mercedes-Benz A 45 AMG ''Launch Bonus Car Pack'' The Launch Bonus Car Pack was released on September 30, 2014 and includes eight cars.http://www.forzamotorsport.net/en-us/news/fh2_vip *1968 Abarth 595 esseesse *1987 Buick Regal GNX *2012 Cadillac Escalade ESV *1956 Ford F-100 *2003 Ford Focus RS *2015 Ford Mustang GT *1997 Land Rover Defender 90 *1993 Renault Clio Williams ''Mobil 1 Car Pack'' The Mobil 1 Car Pack was released on October 7, 2014 and includes six cars.http://www.forzamotorsport.net/en-us/news/fh2_mobil_1_car_pack *1988 BMW M5 *2015 Jaguar F-Type R Coupe *2014 Jeep Grand Cherokee SRT *1957 Maserati 300 S *2013 Renault Clio RS 200 *1988 Volkswagen Scirocco 16v ''Falken Tire Car Pack'' The Falken Tire Car Pack was released on November 4, 2014 and includes six cars.http://www.forzamotorsport.net/en-us/news/fh2_dlc_falken_car_pack *2014 Alfa Romeo 4C *2014 BMW M4 Coupe *2014 Chevrolet Super Sport *1988 Lamborghini Jalpa *1990 Subaru Legacy RS *1969 Toyota 2000GT ''NAPA Auto Parts Car Pack'' The NAPA Auto Parts Car Pack was released on December 2, 2014 and includes six cars. http://www.forzamotorsport.net/en-us/news/fh2_december_napa_chassis_car_pack *2015 Audi RS 6 Avant *1970 Buick GSX *1988 Chevrolet Monte Carlo Super Sport *2014 Land Rover Range Rover Supercharged *2002 Lotus Esprit V8 *2015 McLaren 650S Coupé ''G-Shock Car Pack'' The G-Shock Car Pack was released on January 6, 2015 and includes six cars.http://www.forzamotorsport.net/en-us/news/fh2_january_casio_g-shock_car_pack *1953 Ferrari 500 Mondial *1975 Ford Bronco *2010 Mazda Mazdaspeed 3 *2015 Nissan IDx Nismo *2013 Shelby Ford F-150 SVT Raptor *1980 Subaru BRAT DL ''Top Gear Car Pack'' The Top Gear Car Pack was released on February 3, 2015 and includes six cars.http://www.forzamotorsport.net/en-us/news/fh2_top_gear_car_pack *2014 BMW M235i *2015 Ferrari 458 Speciale *1966 Ford Lotus Cortina *1993 Jaguar XJ220 *1986 Lamborghini LM002 *2015 Lexus RC F ''Rockstar Car Pack'' The Rockstar Car Pack was released on March 3, 2015 and includes six cars.http://forzamotorsport.net/en-us/news/fh2_march_rockstar_energy_car_pack *2001 Acura Integra Type-R *1996 BMW 850CSi *2015 Jaguar XFR-S *2015 Subaru WRX STI *1970 Volkswagen #1107 Desert Dingo Racing Stock Bug *2014 Volkswagen Beetle GRC ''Mazda MX-5 Car Pack'' The Mazda MX-5 Car Pack was released on March 17, 2015 for free and includes four cars.http://forzamotorsport.net/en-us/news/fh2_mazda_mx5_car_pack *2005 Mazda Mazdaspeed MX-5 *2016 Mazda MX-5 *1990 Mazda MX-5 Miata *2010 Mazda MX-5 Super20 ''Furious 7 Car Pack'' The Furious 7 Car Pack was released on April 7, 2015 and includes eight cars.http://www.forzamotorsport.net/en-us/news/fh2_april_fast_and_furious_car_pack *1970 Dodge Charger R/T Fast & Furious Edition *2015 Dodge Charger R/T Fast & Furious Edition *2015 Dodge Challenger R/T Fast & Furious Edition *2013 Jeep Wrangler Unlimited Fast & Furious Edition *2014 Maserati Ghibli S Fast & Furious Edition *1970 Plymouth Cuda Fast & Furious Edition *1970 Plymouth Road Runner Fast & Furious Edition *1998 Toyota Supra Fast & Furious Edition ''Alpinestars Car Pack'' The Alpinestars Car Pack was released on May 5, 2015 and includes six cars.http://forzamotorsport.net/en-us/news/fh2_may_alpinestars_car_pack *1970 AMC Rebel 'The Machine' *2015 Audi TTS Coupé *1992 Bugatti EB110 Super Sport *1953 Chevrolet Corvette *2015 Chevrolet Corvette Z06 *1991 Jeep Grand Wagoneer ''Pre-Order Car Pack'' The Pre-Order Car Pack was released on May 19, 2015 and includes four cars.http://forzamotorsport.net/en-us/news/fh2_pre_order_car_pack *2013 Audi RS 4 Avant *2013 BMW M6 Coupe *2008 Ferrari California *2011 Lamborghini Gallardo LP570-4 Superleggera ''Duracell Car Pack'' The Duracell Car Pack was released on June 2, 2015 and includes six cars.http://forzamotorsport.net/en-us/news/fh2_june_duracell_car_pack *2001 Audi RS 4 Avant *1995 BMW M5 *2015 Chevrolet Camaro Z/28 *1991 Honda CR-X SiR *1972 Mazda Cosmo 110S Series II *1990 Vauxhall Lotus Carlton ''IGN Car Pack'' The IGN Car Pack was released on July 7, 2015 and includes six cars.http://forzamotorsport.net/en-us/news/fh2_july__ign_car_pack *2013 Aston Martin V12 Vantage S *2015 Audi S1 *2002 Ferrari 575M Maranello *2011 Lotus Evora S *2014 Nissan Juke Nismo RS *1971 Plymouth GTX 426 HEMI ''Porsche Bonus Car Pack'' The Porsche Bonus Car Pack was released on July 16, 2015 and included two cars. It was removed from the Xbox Store on July 26, 2015.http://forzamotorsport.net/en-us/news/fh2_two_free_porsches *2012 Porsche 911 GT2 RS *2012 Porsche Cayenne Turbo ''Playground Select Car Pack'' The Playground Select Car Pack was released on August 4, 2015 and includes six cars.http://forzamotorsport.net/en-us/news/fh2_playground_select_car_pack *1969 Dodge Charger Daytona HEMI *1952 Fiat 8V Supersonic *1978 Ford Mustang II King Cobra *1986 Honda Civic Si *1997 McLaren F1 GT *2015 Volvo S60 Polestar ''Ten Year Anniversary Car Pack'' The Ten Year Anniversary Car Pack was released on October 14, 2015 for free and includes ten cars.https://www.forzamotorsport.net/en-us/news/wir_10_16_15 *2008 Aston Martin Team Forza DBS *2013 Audi Team Forza R8 Coupé V10 plus 5.2 FSI quattro *2013 Audi Team Forza RS 7 Sportback *2012 BMW Team Forza M5 *2009 Ferrari Team Forza 458 Italia *2005 Honda Team Forza NSX-R *2014 Lamborghini Team Forza Huracán LP 610-4 *2013 McLaren Team Forza P1 *2003 Nissan Team Forza Fairlady Z *2013 SRT Team Forza Viper GTS ''Fast & Furious Car Pack'' The Fast & Furious Car Pack was released on October 14, 2015 and includes nine cars. *1963 Chevrolet Corvette C2 Grand Sport Fast & Furious Edition *1968 Dodge Charger Daytona Fast & Furious Edition *1970 Dodge Charger R/T Fast & Furious Edition *2001 Honda S2000 Fast & Furious Edition *1995 Mitsubishi Eclipse GS Fast & Furious Edition *2002 Nissan Fairlady Z Fast & Furious Edition *1999 Nissan Skyline GT-R Fast & Furious Edition *2014 Terradyne Gurkha LAPV F5 Fast & Furious Edition *1995 Toyota Supra Fast & Furious Edition Expansions ''Storm Island Expansion'' The Storm Island Expansion was released on December 16, 2014. The expansion includes a new location, five new event types along with 90 events, new collectables, six cars, additional achievements and a Barn Find.http://www.forzamotorsport.net/en-us/news/fh2_storm_island_expansion_pack ''Fast & Furious Expansion'' The Fast & Furious Expansion was released on March 27, 2015 as a standalone expansion. The expansion includes a new location that comes with a separate career mode and a Barn Find. In addition, it contains eight cars and additional achievements.http://www.forzamotorsport.net/en-us/news/fh2_fast_and_furious_announce ''Porsche Expansion'' The Porsche Expansion was released on June 6, 2015 and includes new events, additional achievements and ten cars.http://forzamotorsport.net/en-us/news/fh2_porsche_expansion_pack *2012 Porsche 911 GT3 RS 4.0 *1982 Porsche 911 Turbo 3.3 *2014 Porsche 911 Turbo S *1970 Porsche 914/6 *2014 Porsche 918 Spyder *1989 Porsche 944 Turbo *1987 Porsche 959 *2003 Porsche Carrera GT *2015 Porsche Cayman GTS *2015 Porsche Macan Turbo Bundles ''Day One Edition'' The Day One Edition was a pre-order bundle that bundled the game with the Day One Car Pack. It could also be pre-ordered as the Deluxe Edition or Ultimate Edition with additional downloadable content. ''Deluxe Edition'' The Deluxe Edition was released on March 20, 2015 and bundled the game with a single downloadable content. *''Forza Horizon 2'' *''VIP Membership'' ''Ultimate Edition'' The Ultimate Edition was released on March 20, 2015 as early access content, and bundled the game with two downloadable content. *''Forza Horizon 2'' *''Car Pass'' *''VIP Membership'' ''Ten Year Anniversary Edition'' The Ten Year Anniversary Edition was released on August 18, 2015 to celebrate the tenth anniversary of the Forza franchise. It bundled the game with the Ten Year Anniversary Car Pack, but could also be purchased with content from the Deluxe Edition or Ultimate Edition. ''Complete Add-Ons Collection'' The Complete Add-Ons Collection was released on March 9, 2016 and includes a total of 18 downloadable content packs and passes for Forza Horizon 2. Promotional ''Nissan G-Shock 370Z'' The 2010 Nissan G-Shock 370Z is a special variant of the Nissan 370Z with a Casio livery. It was gifted to random eligible players in November 2014 to commemorate the first anniversary of the Xbox One.https://majornelson.com/2014/11/19/many-thanks-one-year-xbox-one/ ''Ford F-150 SVT Raptor Cheetos Edition'' The 2011 Ford F-150 SVT Raptor Cheetos Edition is a special variant of the Ford F-150 SVT Raptor with a Xbox livery. It was included as a gift in specially promoted Frito-Lay snacks distributed by Walmart stores in the United States during April 2015. ''Nissan Juke Pringles Edition'' The 2014 Nissan Juke Nismo RS Pringles Edition is a special variant of the Nissan Juke Nismo RS with a Pringles livery. It was included in Pringles Xtra snacks in the United Kingdom during May 2015. References Category:Forza Horizon 2 Category:Downloadable Content List